Experience
by MossiStone
Summary: Evan and Jonathan meet a little boy. He will change their lives forever. Join them on this journey. PLEASE NOTE I WILL BE CONTINUING MY FANFICS ON ARCHIVE ON OUR OWN, CODEMANGUS is my user.


Experience.

Evan and Jonathan adopt a child. What an experience it will be.

AN: MY INTERNET IS BACK MY DUDES! Here's a AU that probably has been done before. Child Adoption! Wooo. Join Evan and Jonathan on their journey to parenting and caregiving.

Also! Don't Post anywhere else without permission! If you want to PM me and ask! DON'T SEND EVAN OR JONATHAN MY WORK PLEASE! JUST LET THEM BE THEM.

Love you all, I will be updating Loving Fear shortly:)

 **ENJOY :)**

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Jonathan was bored. Bored out of his mind. He and Evan had been planning a whole day of fun, but Evan had been called into work. Evan works as a nurse in the children's hospital. He often works with children who are ill with cancer, diseases and those who need surgery. It's a noble and taxing job, but Jonathan knows he wants it. It's an experiance for both of them. Sometimes, there are days when hope isn't enough, there are days when cheer and caring just makes it easier, sometimes, sometimes, they just can't save every little child. Evan would come home, and all he would do is hold Jonathan close.

But those days are, thankfully, few and far in between. Jonathan for now will sit at home and watch a movie by himself, Evan should be home in a few hours. He can sit and wait. He popped in a disney movie and sat on the couch, propped up against a giant teddy bear that Evan had gifted him. The dvd began to play, Pocahontas standing stoically. He snuggled up and got comfy, one of his favorite movies can always entertain him.

Evan smoothed out the yellow scrubs he had on. They were covered in owls with varied expressions, some dancing, others hugging teddybears close. His shift had been mostly uneventful, just check-ups and releases. He tossed a bouncy ball in the air and caught it, eating a sandwich Jonathan had packed. He smirked at the message written on the bread in mustard.

 _I Love_ _You_ _! - Delirious 3_

It always made Evan's day when the time came to have "lunch", it's really dinner by now, his shift started at 3:00, ends at 11:00. An 8 hour shift, unlike his normal 12. His meal break ended in 15 minutes, so he ate and cleaned up, leaving the last 10 to relax momentarily.

" _ **Code Blue, Main Entrance."**_

Evan shot out of his seat. Code Blue, that meant someone, likely a child needs attention, emergency attention. He ran around the corner and up a flight of stairs, feet slamming the ground barely touching before moving. A few more corners and he meets the gurney carrying the patient. " Status?" He asked, falling in quick pace next to the gurney. An attending doctor was straddling the child on the gurney, doing compressions.

"Cardiac Arrest, the kid was saved from drowning and we've only been doing compressions for 10 minutes, AR was needed at the scene, lost him on the way here."

Evan nodded, locking the gurney in place as they stopped it in the center of the room.

"PADDLES!"

"Charging 100!"

"Clear!"

Evan checked the monitor,

"No pulse!"

"Charging 200!"

"Clear!"

"I've got a pulse!" Cried Evan, moving to grab the stethoscope around his neck. Placing it on the boy's bare chest, listening intently. "There's fluid in the lungs, let's get him some Oxygen."

"Get this kid an MRI Immediately." The doctor called. They ran off, Evan watching them with heavy breaths and a pounding heart. He looked to the paramedic that brought him in. The name tag said Lauren, she looked young, mid 20's maybe later.

"Was there anyway to identify him?"

"Yeah, the kid was washed up in the creek that runs behind the homeless shelter, he has no family and practically lives there. The lady who found him works the kitchen there often and said she sees him almost every day she works there. Boy's name is Zach."

Evan sighed, a little boy with no home. That's never good, they'll keep him here until he's perfectly well and then have to send him to the orphanage. It's not that the orphanage is bad, but adoption rates around here were hard, and foster care was nice, but no way to live.

"How old?"

"9….ten in two months. According to the lady at the shelter. We have really nothing on this kid."

Evan sighed, his shift ended in 2 hours, the child would surely be in stages of emergency care for a while. He will see how's he doing when he comes in for his next shift. He walked back to his station to fill out a report.

Evan went around to the rooms to check his patients once more for his shift. The last room was a little girl who was in for recovery after having one of her hands removed. The left one, her dominant one. Evan came into the room with a big smile, the little girl and her parents smiled back.

"How is everyone?"

"Good!" The little girl giggled, her name was Haley, 7, her hand was nearly severed in a horrible car accident but they managed to save the arm.

"Hi sweetheart! How's the writing?" Haley's parents smiled warmly at Evan. She needed Rehab to learn to write with her opposite hand, but she was doing well.

"Great, Nurse Evan!" Evan smiled at the name and checked her vitals. She was a bit dehydrated but he could fix that easily. He smiled and told her he had to set the IV up again, for a small bit. Her smile faltered but she nodded. He inserted the needle easily and chuckled when her eyes were still squeezed shut to brace for pain. He drew blood for some more tests, then flushed the tube to set the IV up.

"How does some juice and a big old cookie sound? For being so great of patient?"

Her eyes popped open,

"Really?"

"Mmmhm"

She hugged the small stuffed moose that Evan gave her, he gives all his patients a stuffed animal for support in a scary place. He knows someone special who benefits from cuddling a teddy every now and then. She had her cookie and was happily slurping an apple juice box.

He told the parents goodnight and left them to their own.

Finally Evan watched as the clock struck 11. Groaning as he finally left work, he called Jonathan, who didn't answer. His drive home was uneventful, pulling into the driveway, he got out, tiredly opening the door. He found Jonathan curled up on the couch, the ending credits of Pocahontas coming to a close. He smiled, walking over to his boyfriend, lifting his smaller frame and carrying him off to the bed. After settling him, Evan changed into soft grey sweat pants and climbed into the bed and hugged him tight. The image of that little boy in his head as he closed his eyes.

So **This was gonna be a one shot but i had to split it into two parts :) TELL ME HOW YOU ENJOYED SO FAR!**

Love you all! - Mossi- AKA Moose.

P.s My writing is bad and im sorry its so short,


End file.
